The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Hostage
by squiddtastic
Summary: A sequel to The Four Swords The Capture. The Links are finally reunited and everything is back to normal. However, when the Links think they are in a peacful sleep, they are truly being watched. Who is the watcher, and what will happen to the Links?
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Yay!**

**Alright, so I finally got off my lazy butt and started to brainstorm madly over a sequel for Four Swords The Capture. And that work payed off, because here it is!**

**Sorry for the derpy name. Hostage? I really don't know, but that's not important.**

**I know I said I was going to write a Linebeck story, but . . .**

**I lied.**

**I don't know what it is. I just LOVE to write about the Four Swords.**

**Ok, ok, so for those who didn't read The Capture, you might wanna read this: .net/s/7890183/1/The_Legend_of_Zelda_Four_Swords_The_Capture**

**I also read the Four Swords manga! Yayness! Now my stories might be better! I seriously read it like 3 times. I just love it. It's so awesome!**

**Though I do not understand in one page where Blue gets a random umbrella for Red's tears.**

**Why do my short author notes always turn into rambling? Hm.**

**Flames . . . marshmellows . . . you get the drift, I think I'm done with those things.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>Red was skipping around the room, laughing at who knows what. Blue was watching Red in absolute annoyance. Green was smiling at Red and watching him skip in circles. Vio was trying to read a book, but was failing from the distraction. Vio was the first to speak up.<p>

"Ok," he started, shutting his book. "is there anything else that you can do Red? Please?"

"Oh, come on, Vio!" Red squealed. "Blue's back! Are you not happy?"

"I could have lived without him," Vio snorted, half sarcastically.

"Hey!" Blue growled, crossing his arms. "You know very well that you could never live without my braveness."

"Wanna bet?" Vio snapped.

"Yeah!" Blue replied.

"Why don't I kill you again and this time don't bother coming back?" Vio picked up his book again.

"No thanks. The afterlife has Shadow creeping all over it." Blue shuddered. Vio smirked and Red, for the tenth time that day, tackled Blue in joy. Blue got the wind knocked right out of him by the sudden tackle, and Red squeezing as hard as possible did not help.

"Blue, I just can't believe you're alive!" Red cried. "You were dead! I . . . I saw the sword go straight through you! And, your breathing! It stopped!"

"My breathing isn't working well right now, either!" Blue gasped. Red pulled away.

"Oops," Red blushed slightly.

"Didn't we already discuss this whole dying thing?" Blue sighed. "The afterlife and all?"

"Don't kill him again, Red," Green teased playfully. Green got up and patted Red on the head. Red looked up at Green and grinned, leaping on the bed beside Blue, trying to settle down. Blue rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking up at Green. Green grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Blue growled.

"Nothing," Green simply replied. Blue sighed and looked at Vio, who was pretending to read. The others could tell that he was faking because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you have a funny book or something?" Blue snapped, knowing that Vio was laughing at him.

"You never will know, will you?" Vio replied, never looking away from his book. Blue sighed and looked at Red who was grinning, just like Vio, but not because he was laughing at Blue. Just because he was overjoyed. Vio caught a glimpse of Red and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"That's what you looked like," Blue smirked.

"But it looks much funnier on Red," Vio replied, closing his book once more.

"No, you always see Red smiling. But you are just the grumpy calm one that never wants anything to do with-" Blue was cut off when Vio had thrown his book at Blue's head.

"I hope that'll shut you up, because now I have no books," Vio grinned. Blue grunted and rubbed his head, and Green started to laugh.

"Shut up, Green," Blue mumbled. Green did not shut up.

Red just stuck with the same grin the entire time, looking from one Link to another.

"Ok, ok," Green finally sighed. "It's getting late. We should probably be getting some sleep."

"Yes!" Came Red's voice.

"Finally!" Came Blue's voice.

"I'm exhausted!" Came Vio's voice. Green smiled and unstrapped his shield and sheath. He walked towards his bed and set his weapons beside it. He then crawled into bed.

Blue did the same and unstrapped his sword and shield, setting his weapons beside his bed. Red hopped to his own bed. Red and Vio did the exact same thing as Blue and Green, and every Link crawled into bed.

"Good night, guys!" Red cheered happily as the candle lights went out.

"Night," came Blue's muffled, tired voice.

"See you in the morning," Green smiled through the pitch black.

"Good night," came Vio's simple reply.

After a couple of hours, all the Links were sound asleep. All was absolutely silent, except for the movements of one of them switching positions, or some small muffled cries of Red's occasional nightmares.

But suddenly, the floorboards creaked and the faint echo of feet against wood sounded. None of the Links noticed, as they were all in deep sleep. A figure that blended in with the shadows examined the sleeping Links with an evil grin. The figure looked at each bed, and not so much to its surprise, it saw Blue, though the sight still made it fume. The figure looked at Green's bed and remembered his mother. It scoffed and continued to look. It saw Vio's bed and examined Vio. It rolled its eyes as it remembered that Vio was a know-it-all and knew just about everything. That would not do. Finally, it looked at Red. The figure grinned. Red would be perfect. His cries of agony are music to its ears, and his skills narrowed to just about zero. The figure then seeped out of the shadows and took hold of Red's mouth tightly, making Red's eyes snap open. Red tried to scream but the hand made it impossible.

"Shh," the figure whispered with a smirk. It was then the Red instantly knew who it was. His eyes widened, and in his mind he whispered,

'_Shadow.'_

And as if he could read Red's mind, he whispered, "Yes, Red. It's me. Shadow." Red's cheeks started to change the colour of his tunic as tears suddenly poured freely from his eyes. This made Shadow grin even wider.

'_What do you want?'_ Red screamed in his mind, tears dripping on his bed.

"You're coming with me," Shadow whispered with a fanged grin. Green shuffled and groaned, rubbing his head. Shadow snapped his head upwards to look at Green, and soon Green started to show signs he was definitely awake.

"Red?" Green groaned. "Is that you?" Shadow roughly put his arm around Red's mouth and the other around Red's waist. He ran with Red in his arms to the window and easily slipped the window open, then jumped on the windowsill. He peered back at Green who was turning to face them. "Red?"

Shadow smirked as he looked at Green then Red's worried face. Tears made Shadow's hands wet, but nothing could spoil this moment. Shadow jumped from the windowsill and into a black pool of darkness, laughing manically in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody out there is reading the end authors note first, then that it sort of wierd. ANYWAYS!<strong>

**Yes, when I kept saying "The figure" or "it" I was talking about Shadow if you have not guessed. Just wanna clear things up.**

**Alright, stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: On Our Way

**Ok, so this is chapter 2 of Hostage. I hope my writing is not cheesy or crappy. Yeah. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>Green turned around to face Red's bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Did you have another nightmare?" Green asked. "Or are you awake . . ." His voice faded when he realized nobody was in Red's bed. Green's eyes widened as he hopped out of his bed to Red's. He ran his fingers frantically over the covers in the hopes that Red was under them. Having no luck, he turned to look at the other Links. There were no red tunics or hats anywhere.

Panicking, Green thought no other choice but to warn the others. "Guys! Wake up!" Green cried, shaking Blue wildly. Blue almost fell out of bed, but his eyes snapped open.

"Re-" Blue stopped when he realized who was shaking him. "Green!" he correct himself. "What in Din's name is wrong with you? Go back to sleep! Or more importantly, let _me_ sleep!" Blue slapped Green's hand away. Vio groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Guys! Vio, Blue! Get up!" Green franticly cried.

"I'm up, I'm up," Vio groaned, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Red! He's . . . he's not here! He's gone!" Green pointed to Red's empty bed and Blue stiffened.

"What?" Blue asked angrily.

"Gone?" Vio asked, more worried than angry.

"Yes!" Green cried. "Even check for yourself! He's not here!"

"Who in Din's name would capture Red?" Vio asked. "Even if the person is evil-"

"Obviously the person is evil!" Blue snapped.

"- Red is so cheery and optimistic, he would ruin any evil someone's day."

"Yeah," Blue started. "but he also cries at the weirdest things. Whether it's losing a puppy or one of us stepping on a flower, he would burst into tears." Vio opened his mouth, but nothing escaped it at first, so he closed it. But then, he opened it again.

"We have to find Red," Vio finally stated. "He's the one who gives the best pep-talks, and he brightens anybody's mood. Well, except for Blue . . ." Blue shot Vio a glare. "Anyhow, we have to find Red."

"Yes," Green confirmed. "Let's head out right now."

"Hold up," Blue held up a hand as he looked at the open window. "The window is open, guys. It wasn't before. That dirty brat must have escaped through the window!"

"Why can't we be peaceful, ever?" Vio sighed.

"What do we do?" Green asked.

"I'd recommend going to Zelda," Vio stated. "She usually has advice."

"But she's going to want to help," Blue growled. "We can't have a little girl to drag around. We have to find Red!"

"Then we will tell her she can't," Green nodded.

"That sounds like a plan," Vio confirmed. "Let's go."

Blue rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sighing. He followed the duo out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Can we move houses?" Blue asked.<p>

"Why?" Green looked at Blue, confused.

"So that we don't have to walk a freaking ten miles to get the castle!" Blue replied harshly.

"Blue, you're just lazy," Vio remarked.

"Lazy?" Blue repeated. "_Lazy_? Who is the Hero of Time? Me. Who saved Zelda? Me. Who is brave and strong? Me."

"Yes but, technically we all saved Zelda. Technically we are all the Hero of Time," Vio stated.

"Yeah but are you brave and strong?"

"Certainly. Everybody is brave and strong."

"Not Red."

"Why not?"

"He cries, he hides behind me when there is a monster, he doesn't like to hurt people, he can barely use a sword."

"You cried. You'd be scared if you were new to monster fighting. Why would anybody want to hurt somebody? He can barely use a sword? Yes he can. Every single one of us." Vio lifted a hand when Blue was about to protest. "Not another word. You know very well that what I say is truth." Blue closed his mouth in defeat.

"Guys, why fight at a time like this?" Green asked, annoyed. "We are looking for Red! Not fighting."

"Whoever kidnapped him is going to pay real badly," Blue growled as he punched his fist into his palm. "And I think I know who did it."

"Who?" Vio and Green asked. Blue stared, and started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at a time like this, Blue!" Green cried.

"But is it _not_ obvious? It was obviously Shadow!" Blue replied.

"Well, you don't have to laugh," Vio sighed. "I don't think it's too funny that Shadow kidnapped Red." Blue suddenly frowned and said nothing more.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours to Blue, they arrived at the castle. Everything was normal. The Links saw Beauty, and suddenly felt something heavy at their hearts.<p>

"Remember when Red used to ride her?" Green sighed as he looked at Beauty.

"And when she knocked Blue off the fence when Red had pet her," Vio also looked at Beauty.

"Hey," Blue snapped, but then he smirked. "But I do remember." He crossed his arms and let the memories seep into his brain.

"Don't you wish everything could be normal again?" Green asked. Without verbally answer him, the two other Links nodded.

"Sometimes I wish we had it easy, like the townspeople," Vio crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but enough fantasizing on things that'll never happen," Blue snapped. "We have to find Red."

"Right," Green nodded and turned his gaze to the castle. "Let's go." They all headed towards the castle gates, and the guards seemed to recognize the three. The two guards lifted their spears and let the Links pass, but one held out a hand.

"Was there not four of you?" He asked. "Or are you imposters, trying to capture Princess Zelda?" Blue went wide eyed in anger and disbelief.

"No," Green started. "We aren't imposters. Our friend, Red, was captured by somebody named Shadow. We came here to see if the princess could help to give us clues."

The other guard, the one who had not spoken yet, began to speak. "I know the real Links. I'm the one who gave you four Beauty. Remember me?" Vio smirked and nodded.

"Certainly. You're . . . No, you did not seem to give us your name." Vio looked up at him and he nodded.

"My apologize," he said. "My name is Harchier. This is Sivis," he gestured to the guard beside him. "Now, you may pass." The Links nodded their thank yous and walked inside.

"Stairs. Stairs again," Blue growled.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Realm

**I hate writers block! Gaaaah!**

**Sorry for the late upload. First, my cousins came over and slept at my house for the night. Then I had to go out or breakfast to spend time with my aunts and uncles. Then I came home. Yay! I got on the computer, and I couldn't think of what to write. Gaah.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I tried! Keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>Shadow landed on the ground, hardly making a thump on the stone ground. He grinned manically and dropped Red, making Red fall to the ground in small gasps. Tears streamed down Red's face as he looked up at Shadow.<p>

"What do you want with me?" Red cried. "I can't do anything for you!"

"Well," Shadow paced around Red. "You are bait."

"Bait?" Red repeated.

"Yes!" Snapped Shadow. "Anyways, I am using you to get the others, Green, Blue and Vio, to come to the Dark Realm. Once they are here, I will make them work for me, but then you will be set free. Now, I have not decided how long they must stay. But that's not important."

Red stared up at Shadow. "They'll never listen to you!"

"Yes, but I will force them. If they do not join, then you will suffer until your death." Shadow smirked at the look on Red's face. Red was absolutely terrified. "But until then," Shadow grabbed Red's wrist roughly, dragging him across the room. "you will have to brighten my day with your screams." Red could not contain his sobs any longer. He began to sob freely as he was dragged through the palace.

Soon, they made it to a large prison. Shadow threw Red inside, and he followed the crumpled body on the ground. Shadow made Red sit up forcefully and pinned his hands against the wall. Shadow roughly chained Red's wrists to the wall. He did the same with Red's feet. Shadow stood back and grabbed his sword, pointing it towards Red. Red stared at the tip of the blade in fear. The tip almost shone at the sharpness it had.

Red then looked up at Shadow with pleading eyes. This made Shadow laugh.

"What? Do you think I am actually going to free you?" Shadow snapped. Red said nothing in return. Shadow grinned evilly and sliced Red across the chest with his sword. Red screamed and stared at the gash in his chest in pain. He tugged on his bonds but could not free himself, no matter how much he wanted it. Shadow laughed out loud as he sliced Red the opposite way, making an X shape on Red's chest. Red cried out and tears dripped from his chin to the floor. Dark blood seeped from Red's wounds.

"Oh, but don't be afraid," Shadow snapped. "I can't kill you. If I do, your little clones will have nothing to work for." Red did nothing but wait for the next painful blow. Sure enough, it came.

And it sliced clear across his stomach.

Red kicked his arms and legs furiously, sobbing with mixed screams and gasps. He grit his teeth and sobbed in between gaps in his teeth. He clenched his eyes shut painfully, and colourful images appeared. One was coloured green, one was coloured blue, and the last was coloured violet.

Red gasped.

"Green, Blue Vio," Red whispered painfully. "Help . . ."

* * *

><p>Blue rubbed his temples and sighed a long sigh.<p>

"Alright, let's go," Blue mumbled. "Bet you a hundred rupees that Red is sobbing his eyes out right now. Maybe even passed out in fear."

"It wouldn't be surprising," Vio sighed. "but that only gives us more of a motivation. Let's go!"

"That's what I just said!" Blue growled. He walked with the group towards the princess's room. There were no guards there, so the Links just knocked.

"Do come in!" A voice shouted from the other side. The Links looked at each other and nodded. Green opened the door and stepped in, followed by Blue, and then Vio. The princess looked up from her bed and smiled, but then it faded as she realized there was only three Links.

"Where is Red?" She asked concern clear in her voice.

"Well, that's the thing . . ." Green started.

"Red's been captured!" Blue roared. "When we were sleeping! I think that Shadow dude stole him! Oh, he is going to die a painful death!" Zelda stared at Blue in shock. Blue was huffing and puffing from anger. Then Zelda turned her gaze to Green and Vio.

"Oh no."

Green and Vio nodded and Blue sighed heavily.

"Do you have any idea how we can defeat Shadow?" Asked Vio.

"Well," Zelda broke the Links gaze. "I might know of one way."

"Tell us!" Blue roared eagerly.

"I will," Zelda replied calmly. "There is something called the Dark Mirror. It is the one thing keeping Vaati and Shadow alive. If you smash it, then Shadow and Vaati will be destroyed."

"Where is the dark mirror?" Green asked eagerly.

"It is located somewhere in the Dark Realm. I would assume that is where Red is, too."

"How can we get to the Dark Realm?" Blue asked.

Zelda sighed. "I have to use my powers to make a dark portal. Once it opens, you must step into it as fast as possible. Do you understand?" The Links nodded. Zelda looked down at her hands and clasped them together. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Soon, a dark light formed around her hands and gradually began to grow. Soon it was bigger than her hands, and she shot the dark light into the middle of the room.

"Now go," She whispered.

"Thank you so much, princess," Green huffed. "Wish us luck!" And with that, the Links stepped into the portal and disappeared from the castle.

"Good luck," Zelda sighed.

* * *

><p>The Links landed heavily in the Dark Realm. They all grunted as their bodies hit the ground. Blue growled and rubbed his head.<p>

"Let's just find Red and get out of here," Blue sighed. The Links nodded in agreement and were about to stand on their feet, but stopped mid-way when they saw Shadow standing there. Shadow grinned evilly.

"So you did come," he laughed.

"Where's Red?" Blue roared. "Take us to Red!"

"You want to see Red?" He snapped. "Fine. But not without being chained." Before the Links had time to react, Shadow chained Greens wrist, Blue's wrist and Vio's wrist all with the same chain. The Links were soon linked together, and Blue was not happy having to stick with them, and less happy being in the middle.

"Fine," Vio huffed, tugging on the chain and making Blue tip over a bit. Blue grunted and pulled the chain back, making Vio fall. Shadow laughed.

"Alright then," He smirked. "Come with me." Shadow began to walk towards the prison, and the Links followed with some difficulty.

"Stop tugging on the chain!" Blue snapped at Vio.

"You stop tugging on the chain!" Vio snapped back.

"Why should I?" Blue growled.

"Why should _I_?" Vio repeated stubbornly.

"But why should I-"

"Guys, shut up!" Green roared. Green was the only one following Shadow, and Vio and Blue were following Green's tug on the chain. "Fighting will get us nowhere. Just follow Shadow." Blue and Vio sighed but did as they were told, but almost immediately after the prison door came in sight. Blue gasped and tugged the chains forwards.

"Red!" He shouted. Nobody heard a reply, so they started to wonder if Red could even hear them. Or, if Red was even in the prison.

"Blue, you don't know that Red is in the prison," Vio huffed. "He could be anywhere."

"No, he is right," Shadow smirked. "Inside the prison, he is." Shadow opened the door and entered, and tiny sobs were heard inside. The Links recognized them immediately.

"Red!" They all cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers. Don't you just love them?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Side Switches?

***Tesure chest music***

**DA DA NA NA NA!**

**You got the 4th chapter to Four Swords Hostage!**

**Be sure to read it, and don't flame in the reviews!**

**(Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.)**

* * *

><p>They all ran full speed to the prison door and looked inside hopefully. They were all speechless when they saw Red and his tear streaked face sitting on the ground, chained up to the wall. They saw the giant gash in his stomach, the X shape on his chest, and the blood on his wrists and ankles from the chains. Red looked up, and his eyes shined when he caught sight of the three Links. He tugged on his bonds but they wouldn't budge, so all he did was cry out happily.<p>

"Blue! Green! Vio!" He sobbed happily. "You're here! Oh, thank the goddesses you are here!"

"Red!" Blue exclaimed, running un expectantly towards him. Green and Vio gasped and fell to the ground, their faces merely inches from the stone hard floor. Blue also gasped, falling backwards from the two Links falling. Blue fell on his back, right in between Vio and Green. He gasped again when the wind got knocked clean out of him. Red watched it all, not saying a single word.

Green quickly stood up and smiled warmly towards Red.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright," Green sighed.

"As am I," Vio also stood up. Blue quickly got up and grinned his signature grin.

"Yes, but he will only be let free under one condition."

The four Links turned to look at Shadow, who was standing casually at the doorway.

"And what's that?" Blue snapped.

"That you three," Shadow looked at Vio, Green and Blue. "join the dark side. I will only free him under that condition."

The three Links stared at him in shock.

"We can't join the dark side!" Blue roared in fury.

"Then how will you get your little friend back?" Asked Shadow mockingly.

"We will find the keys and steel them when you're not look-" Green clamped Blue's mouth shut with his free hand roughly, cutting Blue off by surprise. Blue pried Green's fingers off of his face and looked at Shadow.

"Well that plan isn't going to work so well now, is it?" He asked with a smirk. Blue looked from Vio to Green.

"What do we do?" Blue asked eagerly. All was silent, until Vio spoke up.

"Fine."

Everybody looked at Vio.

"Fine what?" Shadow asked.

"Fine, we will join the dark side," Vio snapped. Red's jaw dropped the floor.

"Vio . . ." Red squeaked.

"What?" Blue whispered firmly.

"Are you sure?" Green asked.

"Yes," Vio sighed and nodded. "It will be the only way to free Red." Shadow smirked.

"Very well," Shadow stood up straight. "But I will have to keep you chained for the first few weeks. For the sheer enjoyment and the fact that you might want to do something silly." Shadow grabbed hold of the chain and tugged on it, forcing the three Links to follow him.

"Vio . . . Blue . . . Green . . ." Red whispered, and then sobbed. "No!"

* * *

><p>The Links stared at the violet vested hero with wide eyes. Vio sighed and gathered them as close as they could without Shadow noticing.<p>

"I have a plan," Vio whispered just barely loud enough for the other two to hear. "I will tell you later." The two Links nodded in agreement and stood to a normal walking position again. The shadow then pushed the Links into a small room. There was one small bed, a dusty book case with one book, a small dresser and a small window. They all fell to the ground and coughed as dust found its way up their noses.

"Have fun in your new home," Shadow laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Blue looked at the bed and slowly at Shadow. "Why is there only one bed?"

"Oh, you will have to share it," Shadow snapped in evil pleasure. He laughed once more and shut the door. The Links heard the sound of the lock turning, and knew instantly that he had locked it. Blue stood up and forced the others to their knees.

"Well this is just god freaking great!" Blue roared as he kicked the dresser, making dust fly everywhere. They all coughed again and fanned their noses with their hands.

"Wait, Blue," Green coughed. "Vio said he had a plan. Right, Vio?" Vio looked at Green and nodded.

"Well, I was thinking," Vio started. "that if we join the dark side we could walk around the castle as we please without having to worry about being caught. Then, we could find the dark mirror and smash it. We could defeat Shadow and Vaati, be on the good side once more and free Red." All was silent, but then Blue nodded.

"Not bad," Blue agreed. "That just might work."

"I thought it would," Vio agreed. Green smiled and nodded.

"Agreed."

"Great, but, how do we get out of here without being caught?" Blue asked. "I mean, the door is locked, so they obviously don't want us leaving. So if we did escape, it'd be like we were still on the good side and they would still punish us, or even kill us for leaving. Bet you didn't think of this in your plan, did you, Vio?"

"No," Vio admitted. "but we can work together now. We will figure something out, I know it."

"Vio's usually right," Green nodded. "I say we think of a plan." Blue huffed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Red pulled on his binds as hard as he could. He kicked the chains, pulled on the chains and even bit the chains. But these did nothing but make him in more pain. His gums were bleeding, the gashes on his ankles and wrists were getting deeper from the tugging, and his strength was slowly leaving him. He knew that he was never as strong as the others. It had been going so well; he never thought he would need to be. But now he realized that he shouldn't just sit around and watch the others practice. He should be practicing, too.<p>

But he knew he couldn't now. And now his best friends were on the dark side, all because of him.

All because of him . . .

He couldn't stand the pressure. Everything had gone wrong because of _him_. His mind was beginning to go crazy. His head twirled and twirled, his vision got blurry, his sense were becoming unclear. Then he realized it.

That was not him.

He tried to focus his eyes on a figure at the door. He squinted hard, and suddenly realized it was Shadow.

"Having fun?" Shadow asked with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Navi: Hey! Look! Listen!<strong>

**The next chapter is coming soon! Be sure to check it out!**

**Me: How in Din's name did Navi get here?**

**Navi: I'm magical and have a heart filled with rainbows!**

**Me: No, that's Ghirhaim.**

**Navi: Ah, dangit!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Frenemie

**I tried to make this one longer than the last one. The last one seemed really short to me .**

**Sorry abou that.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>The three Links pondered quietly while sitting in their dusty bed. Vio stared at the ground in concentration, Green rested his chin on his hand, and Blue was rubbing his temples in absolute boredom. None made a sound for almost half an hour, and finally Blue snapped.<p>

"This isn't working!" He roared, jumping to his feet with difficulty from the chains. "I can't sit here thinking of what to do to save him! He's going to be gone by the time we find him at this pace! And when he gets free, he will try to save us! And what does that lead to for Red? _Death_!" Vio and Green looked up at him and Blue tugged off his hat in annoyance, clenching it in his fist tightly. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Vio nodded. "but what else are we supposed to do?"

"Get out of here!" Blue shouted impatiently. He looked to the window and attempted to point. "There! A window! You never noticed that? Well, now you did! Let's go!"

"There's no possible way we can fit-"

"Try! Oh, in the goddesses name! Do I honestly have to tell you that?" Green and Vio looked each other, and Green shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

"Finally!" Blue tugged on the chains and forced the Links to their feet. He quickly put his hat on once more. "No time to lose, let's go!" The two Links gasped as they were pulled to their feet. They followed the blue Link to the window, and Green stood on the window sill.

"I don't know," He said, wryly. "That's pretty high – GAAH!" Green didn't have time to finish his sentence when Blue pushed him out the window. Being connected, Blue fell out along with him, and lastly, Vio. They all cried out in fright as they plummeted downwards.

"BLUE! You _IDIOT_!" Vio cried. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I thought it was _your_ job to think!" Blue shouted, trying to hide his fright. Unluckily for him, not even Blue could hide his fright when they were all plummeting to their death.

"No time for thinking! Just _do_!" Green cried. Vio reached for the side of the castle and clutched the stone. He held for a few seconds, but the other two Links were plummeting too fast. When Green and Blue passed Vio, the weight of the two, adding on going so fast, was too much to handle. Vio slipped off the side with a cry as his hands scraped against the wall. Blood seeped from the scratches, but he ignored it. Then, he thought of something.

"I got it!" Vio cried.

"What!" Green and Blue shouted eagerly.

"There can't just be one person to grab on to the edge! We have to get in a line and grab the edge together! That way, we can climb to the nearest window!" Instantly, Blue and Green formed a line in front of the castle.

"One," Green started.

"Two," Vio continued.

"THREE!" Blue roared. The three Links latched onto the ledge with all their might. Their boots scraped against the castle wall as they slowly halted. All their eyes were closed as hard as they could close them, and they all grit their teeth, hoping it would work.

Blue's eyes snapped open and he grinned. "It worked!" The rest of the Links opened their eyes as well. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Ok," Green started. "Anybody see a window?"

"There!" Blue nodded in the direction of a large window. The Links followed his gaze and nodded. They all looked at each other's feet and Green got slightly dizzy from the height. Green shook it off and followed the pattern the other two Links were moving their feet in. They all crawled towards the window, slowly but surely.

After a while, longer than they had thought, they reached the window. They all grabbed hold of the windowsill and peeking inside. They almost gasped, but quickly silenced themselves when they saw who was inside.

The one inside the room was very pale. His skin could almost be the colour purple. He wore a purple hat where one red ruby was placed. He wore purple robes and had long purple hair. He was pacing around the room with his hand behind his back. His robes followed him close behind.

The pale man in the room snapped its head towards the window, and the Links quickly ducked. The Links looked at each other, each with worried eyes.

"Do you think he saw us?" Blue whispered.

"I did."

The Links gasped and looked up. They saw the pale man's head sticking out the window and looking down at them. The Links were frozen with fear. They had gotten this far, and they were about to get sent back?

"Don't you lay a finger on us!" Blue roared.

"I was not planning to," the man replied calmly. "Unless you need a hand . . ." He reached one hand towards the Links, offering them help to get inside. The Links stared at it and then at each other. Vio nodded and they each grabbed hold of the outstretched hand. They pulled themselves up and into the room.

The room was not dusty in the slightest. It was gigantic and clean. One large throne sat on the other end of the room, its red ruby, similar to the man's, shining brightly. The ruby acted as an eye for a bat-like creature that was carved into the top of the throne. The cushions on the throne were purple, similar to the man's robes.

There was a giant book case that sat beside the throne. It was filled with millions of different books that Vio took an interest to. The walls, floor and roof were all stone, and the border of the walls was black. The black border was shaped like the bat-like creature that was on the throne, but it had a white eye.

There was a wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. The table was extremely wide; it was almost from one end of the room to the other. On it was a purple table cloth.

The Links turned to look at the man, who was looking at them.

"Who are you?" Blue crossed his arms.

"Call me Vaati," the man replied. The Links gasped.

"Vaati?" Green repeated. "You're . . . You're on Shadow's side!"

"You're evil!" Blue roared, unsheathing his sword.

"Why did you help us?" Vio asked calmly.

"I helped you because I am secretly not on Shadow's side," Vaati replied. "I hate him just as much as you do. But of course, I don't show it. So if he does happen to show up, you must hide or I will have to send you back to your room."

"We are pretending to be on the Dark Side, too," Green pronounced. "You see, our friend was captured by Shadow, and we have to save him before he gets hurt."

"No," Blue growled. "before he gets himself killed."

"I see," Vaati nodded. "What are your names?" Blue finally sheathed his sword.

"I'm Blue," Blue nodded triumphantly.

"I'm Green," Green replied

"I'm Vio," Vio nodded calmly.

"And our captured friend's name is Red," Green stated.

"Nice to meet you," Vaati looked around his gigantic room. "Listen," he looked back at the Links. "Shadow rules the dark side, correct?" The Links nodded. "Yes, well, so do I."

* * *

><p>Red hung his head so that his chin rested on his chest.<p>

"Let me go," Red whined. "You said you'd let me go."

"I lied," Shadow snapped. "I just need more members of the dark side." Red snapped his head upwards to look at Shadow.

"What?" Tears started to streak down Red's face.

Shadow started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5. Oooooooo!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Flashes and Nicks

**Chapter 6! Chapter 6! Le gasp!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"Ok so let me get this straight, flower boy," Blue snorted. Vaati glared at him. "What? Bookworm is already taken."<p>

"Hey," Vio glared at Blue.

"Any who," Blue huffed, rolling his eyes. "You rule the dark side, but you're on the light side? That makes no sense!"

"I'm not technically on the light side," Vaati replied.

"So you are bad?" Green asked with a hint of worry and confusion.

"No," Vaati shook his head, his purple hair swaying as he did so.

"Then what the heck are you talking about?" Blue roared in confusion.

"I still hate the light," Vaati sighed, becoming annoyed at the blue Link. "I'm not really like Shadow, though. I don't, you know, die from the light. I just don't enjoy it. I would rather live in the Dark Realm, I just, don't want-"

"To be evil . . ." Vio finished.

"Exactly. Do you understand, or do you have _more_ questions?"

"Yeah," Blue huffed. "Why not kill Shadow right here right now?"

"Why don't you?"

Blue lifted his two arms, making Green and Vio's arms rise from the chains.

"Hmph," Vaati crossed his arms. "Well, I . . . would use to have had to smash the dark mirror, but . . . that won't work anymore."

"Why not?" The Links all asked at once.

"Because," Vaati snapped. "Shadow and I don't run on mirror power anymore. The mirror is gone. Never to come back."

"Then what do you run on?" Blue asked.

"I-"

He was cut off when the door opened with a creak. Vaati and the Links turned their attention towards the door, only to see Shadow leaning against the door frame with crossed arms.

"So they escaped, eh?" Shadow snapped. "And you did nothing?"

"No, they didn't escape," Vaati snapped back. "I heard they were on the dark side now. So I decided to have them over. Get to know them a bit. Do you have a problem with that, Shadow?"

"Yes!" Shadow roared. "I do in fact have a problem with that, Vaati! I do in fact!"

"What's your problem with it, then?" Vaati shrieked.

"I-" He stopped. "Grr . . . just . . . don't let them escape!" Shadow then slammed the door shut.

Vaati turned his attention back to the Links. "Look," he whispered. "you must save your friend and get out of here as quick as possible!"

The Links nodded and headed for the door, but Vaati stopped them.

"Wait," Vaati held up a hand. He walked to his gigantic table and took out a paper and quill. He scribbled something on the paper with his quill and handed it to the Links.

"Take this, and if anybody tries to send you back, show this letter to them. Got it?"

The Links nodded and Green took the note.

"Thanks," Green nodded. Green, Blue and Vio turned around and opened the door, resuming their journey to save their friend.

* * *

><p>Red had been struggling all day.<p>

He was completely out of breath.

He panted heavily, his chin resting on his chest and his arms hanging limply, chains cutting slowly through his wrist. But he didn't care what happened to him anymore. He just wanted the others to be safe, but he couldn't help a sob every now and then.

He didn't even lift his head when he heard the door open. He knew very well who it was.

"Leave me alone," Red groaned sadly. He heard footsteps echo through the room, but he was too tired to look. Soon, he heard an unfamiliar voice which caught his attention.

"I'm not Shadow, you fool," the voice spoke.

Red couldn't resist. He used the rest of his strength to lift his head just enough to see a man dressed in purple. At first his hopes raised, as he thought it was Vio, but his heart sank when he realized it was not. He saw the purple hair cover one of his crimson eyes, and knew definitely that it was not Vio.

"Who . . . who are . . . you?" Red whispered.

The man in purple crossed his arms. "You're friends have met me."

Red's eyes widened when he heard this. Vio, Green and Blue have talked to this man . . . Even though Red didn't know him, Red felt comfortable being with him now that he knew Vio, Green and Blue had been near him before. He didn't know why, but he did.

"What . . . is your . . . name?" Red gasped out.

"My name?" The man put his hands on his hips. "My name is Vaati. And I have good news. You're green, blue and purple friends are coming to get you."

Red dismissed the fact that Vaati had called Vio purple, and instead his eyes shone.

"R . . . really?" Red's head went limp once more. He closed his eyes and smiled. But his eyes snapped open when he heard the door open once more.

"VAATI!" Red flinched when he heard the loud roar. He looked up and saw Shadow, his face red with anger.

"What?" Vaati hissed.

"Where _are_ they?" Shadow snapped.

"I let them explore the castle!" Vaati snarled.

"You _what_?" Shadow roared.

"It's not like they can get anywhere with those chains!" Vaati growled. "And besides, they are on the dark side now, Shadow. Don't you _trust_ them?"

"Of course I don't," Shadow sneered. "They used to be the heroes, remember?"

"But they have chains," Vaati sighed, becoming very annoyed. "Chains, dark side, and don't forget there are guards guarding almost every room."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Leave."

"I'm king too, you know-"

"LEAVE!" Shadow hissed. Vaati muttered something under his breath while leaving with balled fists. Shadow turned to look at Red once Vaati had left the room.

"It's just you, me and the sword," Shadow sneered with evil pleasure. He picked up his sword and gripped it tight. He inspected the bloody blade almost casually before turning to Red again. He smirked and raised his sword towards the red hero, slicing it across his chest.

Red cried out in pain, but barley had any strength to do anything but cry.

Cry . . .

That was all her had ever really done.

It was either crying, or shouting enthusiastic pep-talks to his clones. And in his free time, he had always been alone, really. Blue and Green were always practicing with their swords, and Vio had always been reading some kind of book. Red never wanted to disturb Vio from his reading, and he definitely did not want to get in the way of Green and Blue's sword fighting . . .

So, while everybody was occupied, he usually just sat in silence as he watched the clouds.

He cried out again when Shadow landed another hit on his shoulder. He looked weakly at the bloody gash in his shoulder. He closed his teary eyes and tried to forget about the pain by thinking of the good times Blue, Green, Vio and him had done . . .

_Green was splashing the water with Red._

_Vio was reading a book._

_And Blue was sitting by Red and Green, bored out of his mind._

_Blue laid on his back, into the soft, green grass and sighed a heavy, bored sigh._

_Red looked over at Blue and paused his water fight with Green. After he got an idea, Red looked over at Green. Green nodded with a smirk at his friends thoughts, and waited for Red to make his move . . ._

_Red turned back to Blue and splashed him with a wave of water. Blue cried out in surprise and flailed his arms and legs, immediately moving to a sitting position. His hat draped in front of his eyes, along with his golden hair, both dripping wet. He lifted his hair and hat out of his eyes slowly and stared at Red with furious eyes._

_Blue snapped his head towards Vio, who was still at his tree, but he wasn't reading. His book was resting beside him as he laughed._

_Vio never laughed._

_This must have been one funny show for them._

_Blue snapped his head towards Red again and began to stands with balled fists, his hair, hat and tunic still dripping wet._

_Red backed up towards Green and also started to stand._

"_Come here, you little brat!" Blue roared, leaping towards Red. Red cried out, jumped up, and ran full speed for his dear life._

_Vio and Green exchanged glances before rushing off to save their red clothed friend._

Red smiled slightly at the memory, but then, he heard a very familiar voice fill his ears.

"Red!" The voices sound far away, like an echo . . .

"Red? You there?"

"Listen to us, you brat!"

Red then slowly lifted his head . . .

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* HOW DARE I LEAVE IT AT THIS?<strong>

**Eh, at least I know what is to come :D**

**Oh, and by the way, the part where it says: "Green was splashing the water with Red" YEP. THATS A FLASHBACK. AND THAT FLASHBACK ENDS AT "Vio and Green exchanged glances before rushing off to save their red clothed friend." Well, that "Vio and Green exchanged glances before rushing off to save their red clothed friend" is still part of the flashback. It's just that . . . you know . . . .everything after that sentence is not flashback . . .**

**OH YOU GUYS GET IT.**

**YEAH. JUST CLEARING THINGS THAT MIGHT BE CONFUSING.**

**YEAH.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Yay.**


	7. Chapter 7: Battles

**I hate late uploads . . .**

**Sorry guys. Went out of town for a while and wasn't able to write. But here ya go! The next chapter!**

**I hope you guys think this was worth the wait ;-;**

**Dislaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>Red slowly opened his eyes . . . how did his eyes get closed?<p>

He looked upwards a little without moving his head, only with his eyes, and his eyes widened.

Green tunic bottom . . .

Blue tunic bottom . . .

Violet tunic bottom . . .

"Blue! Green! Vio!" Red finally found a burst of energy as his head snapped upwards. He saw three familiar faces with their matching hats.

"Red, you brat!" Blue roared happily.

"Red! You're ok!" Green cried.

"Red!" Vio was grinning wider than any of the Links had ever seen.

The three Links piled onto Red and smothered him with hugs. Red gasped in pain and three Links backed up with concerned faces. Red smiled at them.

"Don't worry," He piped up. "It doesn't hurt that bad!" The Links smiled at their friends remark.

"You look bad," Blue observed. "What'd that dang shadow boy do to you?"

Red was silent for a while, until he finally answered. "Nothing . . . It would only make you more worried."

"I don't doubt that," Vio nodded to Red. "I think you should just keep it a secret." Red smiled and nodded.

"Now, all we have to do is get you out of here," Green sighed and started to search for the keys. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Red gasp. "Red?" Green asked as he looked at his counterparts, who were also staring at the doorway. Green slowly turned to meet their gaze, and also gasped when he saw Shadow standing at the doorway.

"So," Shadow sneered. "The heroes tricked me? How did I not see this coming?"

"Shadow," Blue growled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Shadow snapped towards Blue. Blue sheathed his sword.

"What will it take for you to free Red?" Blue roared. Shadow leaned against the door frame.

"Well," Shadow thought for a while, until he smirked evilly. "Since you don't want the dark side, one of you will have to . . . duel me. And if you win, all of you, including your little friend, will be freed. But, if you lose, you will all be here, with me, for the rest of your pretty little lives."

The Links looked at each other in worry, until Vio narrowed his eyes confidently and looked towards Shadow. This was stupid . . . stupid . . . stupid . . . but there was no other way. He took one step towards the evil shadow and stood straight, ignoring his counterparts gasps.

"I'll duel you, coward."

Shadow grinned with evil pleasure, his fangs shining. "It'll be fun killing you, flower boy," He snapped.

Blue clenched his fist around his sword so tightly that his knuckles became white.

"Then let us fight."

Shadow smirked at the blue Links anger and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the chains around Vio's wrists dissolved, making Green and Blue chained together. Vio looked at his wrists, which were now red from the chains, and then back up at Shadow. He sneered and narrowed his eyes.

Shadow laughed and snapped his fingers again. Immediately, their surroundings changed from a prison to a duel arena. Red, Blue and Green were still locked up inside a prison nearby, while Vio and Shadow stood in the middle of the arena.

Vio and Shadow circled around the arena slowly. Vio tried his best not to be stupid and waited for Shadow to make his move.

"What's the matter, flower boy?" Shadow teased. "Are you afraid to fight me?"

"Stop _calling_ me that!" Vio snapped angrily.

"What about cucco?" Shadow laughed. "Would you rather I call you cucco?"

"Shut _up!_" Vio sneered, finally becoming fed up with Shadow. Vio lunged towards the shadow with a large cry, only to hit air. Vio looked behind him and gasped when a sword tip slashed his arm. He gripped his arm, sword still in hand and glared at the shadow, ignoring his clone's worried cries.

Shadow laughed and crossed his arms.

"Hmm," Shadow smirked. "Flower boy it is, then." Immediately after Shadow finished his sentence, he swung his sword towards Vio. Vio gasped and raised his shield, stumbling back at the weight of the sword. When he snapped out of his shock of the blow, he lowered his shield and slashed at the shadow. Shadow blocked Vio's sword with his own.

Vio became more and more angry each time the sound of Shadow's menacing laughter reached his ears. How could he be laughing . . .?

Vio shook his head and bashed his shield forward in the hopes of stunning the shadow for a long enough period of time. Unfortunately for Vio, he hit mid-air again. Before he could lower his shield to see what was in front of him, the air got knocked straight out of his chest as he fell to the ground.

Shadow laughed and kicked Vio's shield of out his reach.

"Giving up already, flower boy?" Shadow asked mockingly.

"Not even close," Vio growled, slashing his sword at the shadow's feet. Shadow hopped back and easily dodged the attack.

Vio scrambled to his feet and hardly had time to blink before Shadow's sword came lashing out in front of him. Vio gasped and raised his shield arm, only to realize his shield had been knocked away. Vio cried out in pain as Shadow's sword lashed into his arm. He looked at the gash in his arm for a moment before shouting out a battle cry, preforming a jump attack upon the shadow.

Shadow laughed and jumped above Vio, landing on the opposite side. Vio gasped in surprise at the height of Shadow's jump and turned around, just in time to block Shadow's attack with his own sword. The force of the blow and the fact that Vio was on one foot made Vio tumble backwards and onto his back. Vio clutched his chest as the wind got knocked out of him, but quickly recovered as he held up his sword, just blocking another blow.

Vio jumped to his feet and lashed his sword at the shadow with all of his might. He hadn't hit Shadow once yet, and he was already becoming weak!

Shadow continuously blocked Vio's attacks with his sword, until he finally got bored and kicked Vio in the stomach. Vio gasped and stumbled backwards as the wind got knocked out of him, and when he looked up he was too late to dodge the sword that lashed across his stomach.

Vio cried out in pain and clutched his stomach. He had no time to block the next attack, as Shadow slashed Vio's chest. Vio gasped and lifted the arm that was once on his stomach, only to see his arm full of blood from the gash. Vio hung his head for a moment before lashing his sword in front of him towards the shadow. Vio looked up and realized Shadow was not there, and gasped in pain and surprise as the stinging sensation of Shadow's sword reached his back.

Vio stumbled forward and sucked air through his clenched teeth. He could hardly hear the concerned cries of his clones; everything was focused on fighting. Fighting, and surviving. Vio turned around and lashed out his sword, only to see Shadow on the other side of the arena.

"Come back here, you coward!" Vio demanded, charging towards the shadow. He lashed his sword at the shadow, only to find in surprise that his sword went right through the shadow . . .

And it disappeared.

"What . . .?" Vio gasped in surprised. What . . . what was that?

Vio turned around and gasped when Shadow lashed out at Vio's cheek. Vio cried out in pain as the sword slashed his cheek, just barely missing his eye. Vio clenched his eyes shut painfully.

"Give up yet?" Shadow sneered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Vio growled, opening his eyes slowly. He cried out and lashed at Shadow. Shadow laughed and dodged the sword easily, jumping to the side and slashing the Links back, forming a large and deep gash all the way down his back.

Vio cried out and stumbled forward, blood pouring from his wounds all around. Shadow sneered and kicked Vio's cut up back painfully hard.

Vio gasped and fell on his stomach, crying out as small pebbles and dirt found their way inside his chest and stomach wounds. He grasped the floor with his shaky hands and slowly got to his feet.

"Nah, it's fun torturing you," Shadow sneered, lashing his sword across Vio's stomach. Vio cried out and grasped his stomach. Before he could look up at Shadow again, Shadow had slashed his sword at Vio's sword hand, cutting it deeply . . .

And finally Vio had enough.

Vio felt his eyes slowly close. He lost his grip on the sword, dropping it and making a loud crash as the metal hit the stone floor. Finally, Vio felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. He fell on his stomach once more, his world becoming black.

Shadow laughed out loud and snapped his fingers, his form disappearing from the arena. But at the same time, the cage around the three Links dissolved, along with their chains.

The Links gasped at their freedom, but their attention immediately went towards the fallen Vio.

"Vio!" Red was the first one to cry out as he immediately jumped to his feet and ran full speed towards his fallen friend, the other hot on his trail. Red collapsed to his knees once he reached the violet Link. Red gently turned Vio so that he was laying on his back.

"Vio!" Blue roared, looking at the multiple gashes the shadow had formed on his friend's body.

Green lifted Vio slowly, bridle style, still on his knees, causing the Links head to hang over the green Links arm. "Vio?" Green whispered. "Vio . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>*Le gasp* I used the power of cliffhangers!<strong>

**So, is Vio dead? What will happen to the Links? And mostly, will Vio be OK?**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter and all those questions will (hopefully) be answered! Have a nice day, children.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeves

**GOLLY GEE!**

**That took forever to upload. I am sooooooo sorry!**

**But I have bad news.**

**I am ill. I have a cold, which means running noses, headaches and watery eyes. *Facepalms* I do not want a cold.**

**It had been like, two years since I last had a cold! And now I have another one. I would cry, but then my nose would run like crazy, so that lowers the urge to cry.**

**No I was not literally going to cry. But still, this is torture I tell you!**

**Illness is torture. I also have a tiny bit of medicine left ;-;**

**But I still want to wright! So I am urging myself to keep writing, even through this stupid cold. Even though I constantly need to blow my nose, I will FIGHT!**

**That sounded wierd. But whatever!**

**I will try my best to keep writing. Bear with me, guys! I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the Zelda characters.**

* * *

><p>"VAATI!" Shadow roared. He had been storming around the castle ever since he had left the Links in the arena. Vaati was the one who had let the Links explore. . . and then they had almost freed their friend! "VAATI!"<p>

"What?" Shadow snapped his head around.

"Where are you?" Shadow growled.

"In the prison! Why?" Vaati called back. Shadow didn't take the time to answer. Instead, he ran towards the prison and stormed inside the room to see Vaati sitting casually on a chair.

"Thanks to _you_, the three Links almost freed their friend!" Shadow roared.

"And how is that thanks to _me_?" Vaati snarled.

"Because you let them explore! If you would have just kept watching them they wouldn't have escaped!"

"But did they free their little friend? Obviously not, because you said almost!"

"Yeah, and one of them paid big time for that!" Shadow growled.

"What do you mean?" Vaati asked in curiosity.

"I said the only way I would free their friend was if one of them dueled me and won. And if they won, I'd free them all. But if they lost, they would stay here forever. So that Vio kid volunteered and I beat the crap out of him!" Shadow laughed out loud and showed Vaati his blood stained sword. "Now they all have to stay here! All the four of them! Well, maybe only three if one of them doesn't _live_ . . ."

* * *

><p>"Vio! Wake up!" Red cried. "Don't go!"<p>

"Vio, you've got to wake up!" Green exclaimed. "You can't leave us!"

"Come on, Vio!" Blue roared. "You're stronger than to just let your life fly away from you like this!"

Moments of silent passed as the Links waited eagerly for their friend to wake up. They all gathered around Green, as he was the one holding their fallen friend, watching the violet coloured hero's eyes in the hopes that they would open, even if it was only a bit.

"Please, Vio," Red whimpered, tears staining his cheeks. "Wake up, please . . ."

The Links said nothing more as they watched their friend, but nothing happened. Finally, Green sighed and looked up at the others with sad eyes.

"Guys . . ." He whispered. "I . . . I think . . ."

"He can't be!" Blue roared, getting to his feet. "No! Not yet! Not now! Not _ever_!"

"Vio!" Red cried, tears running freely down his cheeks. "Don't go!" Red wrapped his arms around Vio's waist, careful not to touch any of his wounds. "Don't go! Stay here with us!"

Everybody was quiet. All that could be heard was the sobbing of Red, who would not let go of his friend. Until . . .

"He was the smartest Link, wasn't he . . .?"

All of the Links immediately turned their heads to Vio's, whose eyes were open just a crack, and a small smirk planted on his face.

"VIO!" They all shouted at once. Red squeezed Vio as hard as he could in a tight hug.

"Red, you idiot!" Blue roared with a laugh. "You'll strangle him!"

Green lightly set Vio on the ground, a grin planted on his face.

"Vio, never ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ scare us like that again!" Red cried, voice muffled from his face being buried in Vio's chest.

Vio choked a quiet laugh. "Sure, sure, I won't."

"Were you really passed out?" Green asked with confusion in his voice.

Vio nodded. "I was, but," he coughed slightly. "I . . . I faked it near the end just to hear what you all would say."

"So you _heard_ all that?" Blue cried. Vio smirked.

"You didn't want me to hear that, did you?" Vio replied teasingly.

"Of course not!" Blue flailed his arms in the air. "When somebody is dead they are supposed to be _dead_, so that everybody can actually pretend that they liked that person!"

"Is that what," One hard cough interrupted him slightly. "Is that what _you_ did, Blue? Or do you actually care for me?"

Blue shot him a glare, but after a while of staring he sighed and his face softened slightly.

"Nah," He put his hands on his hips and looked away. "I . . . no, I didn't."

"Aww, Blue!" Red piped, jumping up and squeezing his blue friend in a strong hug.

"Gah!" Blue attempted to push Red off of him. "Get off of me, you brat!"

Red grinned up at Blue and nodded slowly, jumping up to hug Green.

Green gasped and looked at his friend. "Red? Why . . .why are you hugging me?" He laughed slightly.

"I don't want you to feel left out, Green!" Red exclaimed happily, squeezing his friend with happiness. Green laughed.

"I don't," Green replied, putting one arm around Red to return the hug. Red grinned a cheery grin up at his friend, before jumping up to hug Vio once more.

"I'm alright now," Vio smiled slightly at his counterparts.

"In what world?" Blue crossed his arms. "A giant gash in your stomach, chest, back, cheeks . . . heck, a better question would be where don't you have gashes?"

"Trust me, I'm fine . . ." Vio trailed off as he felt growing, stinging pains in his back, chest and stomach. He winced slightly, trying his best to hide the pain.

"Vio," Green sighed. "We know you are certainly not ok."

"Don't worry, Vio!" Red grinned. "We will get you better!"

Vio smiled slightly, but it quickly turned into a frown as he lightly clutched his stomach in pain. Green desperately ripped off part of his shirt sleeve, gently placing it on Vio's stomach wound. Vio gasped painfully and Green stopped.

"No," Vio looked at his wound. "Put . . . put it on. I'm ok." Green looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding and continuing to apply the bandage. Vio winced slightly, but allowed Green to care for his wounds.

Green smiled slightly and ripped some more of his sleeve off, applying that to his back wound with some difficulty. He did the same with his chest wounds.

"There," Green nodded to his friend. "With time, you will heal. It would have been better with proper medicine, but we don't have that, of course."

"Thank you," Vio nodded, looking up at his counterparts. But then, his gaze turned towards the edge of the arena. He smirked.

"Good to see you aren't dead," Vaati crossed his arms.

"Darn close, though," Blue laughed.

"Vaati!" Red giggled. The other Links looked confused.

"You know him?" Vio asked in confusion.

"Oh," Red looked at his three clones. "Yeah! Before you came he came and told me you guys were coming to save me!" Blue grinned.

"Darn right," He roared, giving Red a hard noogie. Red winced slightly but grinned a cheery grin shortly after.

"Now, are we going to get you guys out of here or not?" Vaati asked.

"Before you guys say _anything_," Vio started, gaining his counterparts attention. "I am _not_ being carried again."

Blue smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. You wouldn't let me kill somebody in this story as well as the other one, would you?<strong>

**Especially Vio. Vio is my third favourite Link. My first favourite is Red. So it goes like Red, Shadow, Vio, Blue, Green.**

**I also act alot like Red. I took lots of those test things and in each one I got Red, and my friends say I act like him, too. Though I am not a crybaby :D**

**AND at school, my friends and I assigned Links for eachother! :D**

**I am Red, my friend that I'll call Da on here is Blue, My friend I will call Ba on here is Vio, and my friend I will call Ab on here is Green. Ocasionally my friend I will call Le on here is Shadow, but she doesn't hang out with us much anymore so I am the new back-up Shadow! If I don't want to be Red I can be Shadow! :D**

**And whenever we RP at my house (Yes. We real life RP. Cuz we are just that awesome.) no matter who I am I always pester Ba (Vio) because she is real good at RPing him, and she actually says things I think he would say.**

**Example: Me as Shadow: Hey, bookworm. I think you need a library for all the books you own. (Terrible joke. I am not good at those.)**

**Ba as Vio: Why, I should get one. Thank you very much, Shadow.**

**Me as Red: Vio! Blue hit me again ;-; (Cuz s/he really did :D)**

**Ba as Vio: Don't worry, Red. I'll read him a bedtime story soon.**

**Then Da as Blue was all like: YOU SCREW YOU, FLOWER BOY! (That's right. I got flower boy from a real life RP :D)**

**FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU RAMBLE RAMBLE RAMBLE! I'd better stop telling real life RP stories and get to writing!**

**...Right I after I take the last bit of medicine.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rage Quit

**Crap on this slowness!**

**I don't have a cold, it went away a long time ago ;-;**

**Soooorrryyyyyy! Guuuuuyyyyssss!**

**And my friends and I had an interesting sleepover, Four Sword roleplay, me Shadow Da Blue Ba Vio. Wnyways read on! You deserve it ;p**

**One more thing, when it shows Vaati saying "It read - one" my Hylian font didn't work on this, so just pretend it is in Hylian. Vaati is the only one who speaks Hylian in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you are carrying me. . . .?" Vio growled in annoyance.<p>

"Because it makes you angry," Blue responded, then threatened the drop the Vio in which he was carrying bridle style. Vio gasped and clutched Blue's arms. Blue laughed at this. "I'm not that rude."

"It is hard to think otherwise," Vio sighed.

"Don't worry, Vio," Red cheered. "It is sorta better for you to be carried anyways. You could get seriously injured if you walked!"

"Red's right," Green confirmed. "It is best you get carried. But Blue, don't give him a heart attack."

"Aww," Blue pouted.

Vio slapped him.

"What the heck?" Blue roared. "Why I outta . . ."

"Guys!" Green shouted.

"Shut it!" Vaati snapped. "Do you _want_ to be found? Is that what you want? Because I can very well make that happen."

The Links were immediately silent.

"Good," Vaati sighed in annoyance. "Now keep it that way and follow me."

The Links and Vaati were in a small tunnel. Vaati was in the lead, Blue and Vio were following Vaati, Red was following Blue and Vio, and Green was following Red. The tunnel was found in a secret passage in the arena, in which tapping the four stones in the correct order was required to open a small tunnel in the ground. Vaati had known the order, so he had opened the passage.

"So," Blue snorted. "How did you find out the order of the stones?"

Vaati looked behind him, which was a difficult task in the snug tunnel, at the blue Link. "Why would you ask that now?"

Blue shrugged. "Starting conversation. The silence is _killing_ me." Vaati rolled his eyes.

"Well," Vaati began. "I was in the arena when I first 'moved in' to the palace. I was trying getting used to the place, so I was exploring the rooms. I was walking around the arena and saw some dusty writing on one of the stones. It was I the Hylian language, but I knew some Hylian back then."

"How did you know the Hylian language? Are you Hylian?" Red asked in curiosity.

"I'm no Hylian, fool!" Vaati snapped. Red shrunk back a little. "Anyways, I had studied the Hylian language a bit so I knew certain words. The word on the stone happened to be something I knew. It read: one which is –"

"One in Hylian," Vio finished.

Vaati snorted. "Yes. And the others were two, three, and four. Which are –"

"Two, three and four!" Red cheered. The Links looked at Red, puzzled.

"How'd you know that?" Blue asked.

"Aw, come on, guys. I'm Hylian, too, you know!" Red piped.

"So? I don't know a thing in Hylian," Blue protested.

"That's because you don't read," Vio rolled his eyes.

"So what? Red doesn't read!" Blue defended himself.

"Of course he does!" Vio crossed his arms, careful not to touch his now bandaged wounds.

"He does?" Blue asked in confusion.

"Yes, I read at times," Red now spoke up. "But that's not where I learned it. Vio taught me!" The Links looked at Vio.

"You taught Red ancient Hylian?" Green asked Vio. Vio shrugged slightly.

"Yes," Vio replied. "He said he was bored, so I decided to tell him about ancient Hylian. Why are you so surprised?"

Green shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be."

"Why not?" Blue snorted in annoyance. "I mean, I know he's the smart alec, thinks he's better than everybody else, reads every minute of the day like nobody else is near him, doesn't care what people think, idiotic Blue annoyer who has two library's full of books, cares too much about his old dusty books-"

Vio slapped him again. "You're riling yourself up."

Blue's face became red, but not in embarrassment – in anger.

"Screw this!" Blue roared, suddenly dropping Vio right where he was and stepping over him. "Why is it always me that has to deal with this crap? Let somebody else deal with that smart alec for a change! I'm sick of him! SICK of HIM!"

Vio gasped when he felt Blue let go of him, and cried out in pain when his body connected with the floor. He clenched his eyes and mouth shut painfully.

"Vio!" Red gasped as he stopped in front of Vio. Green also stopped behind him.

"Blue!" Green roared.

"I said screw this!" Blue roared back. Neither Vaati nor Blue showed any signs of stopping. And they continued to walk until . . .

They were completely out of sight.

"Blue! Come back!" Red cried. Hearing not even a grumpy response, Red felt tears streaming down his face as he looked down at Vio. He crouched down and put both of his arms under Vio in an attempt to carry him bridle style. After a few failed attempts, Red finally succeeded in carrying Vio bridle style and looked back at Green, his normally blue eyes now red from crying. "What now?"

It took a while, but after a long silence Green finally sighed. "Just keep going. He's ought to come back looking for us sometime . . ."

Red nodded, his eyes still full of tears. "B-but . . . Where . . . where do I go?"

"Don't worry, Red," Vio sighed. "I'll help you." Red looked down at Vio and nodded. After looking back at Green and seeing his nod, Red then began to move forward.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Vaati asked Blue without looking back.<p>

"I just can't _stand _that bookworm!" Blue growled.

"But don't you think you went a little over bored?" Vaati peeked over his shoulder at Blue.

"Over bored?" Blue repeated. "Over bored? I've given him enough chances! I don't need those losers slowing me down anymore! A cry baby who won't fight, a smart alec who acts like he's better than everyone else, and a snob who acts like he can control everybody! I can't believe I ever paired up with those losers!"

Vaati nodded and looked forward again. "So what are you going to do?"

Blue looked up at Vaati with narrowed eyes. There was a silence, until Blue finally answered.

"Take me to Shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>*LE GASP!*<strong>

**Cliffyyyy!**

**What happened to Blue? Why does he want to see Shadow? What will happen to the others? Will Blue ever go back?**

**Find out next time on a chapter that hopfully won't take a month!**

**And on the speaking Hylian part, these are the parts where he speaks Hylian:**

**"It read: one, which is -" Pretend 'one' is Hylain.**

**"Yes. And the others were two, three, and four. Which are -" Pretend two three and four are Hylian.**

**All the other numbers are not Hylian, they are English. Vaati is the only one who speaks number Hylian here ;) hope that clears some things up.**


	10. Chapter 10: Closing In

**This was probably the quickest update yet!**

**But that's not a bad thing, now is it?**

**So here we go! Let's hope lot's of questions will be answered!**

* * *

><p>The three – well, two Links – just continued walking.<p>

They didn't know exactly where to go, with their guide being gone, so they just kept walking.

"Hmm . . . try turning right here," Vio instructed Red. Red nodded and followed Vio's orders, turning right in the narrow tunnel. It was getting darker and darker the farther they walked, and it wasn't long before they had to strain their eyes to make out shapes and turns.

"Guys," Green spoke up, following the others. "It's getting really dark, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Vio sighed. Green also sighed and nodded.

"Do you guys think . . . do you guys think Blue will come back?" Red whimpered.

"Let's hope so," Vio snorted. "And in a better mood."

"Yeah," Green agreed. "That doesn't seem like him. I mean, I know he is the big and mean one, but, I don't think he would really drop you, Vio. Especially in this condition. Do you think something is up with him?"

Vio was silent for a while, until he finally spoke up. "Now that you mention it, it did seem a bit out of the ordinary- Ow!" Vio was cut off when Red ran into a wall.

"Oh, sorry, Vio!" Red gasped. "I . . . I didn't see that wall!" Red turned right and began to walk, only to bump into another wall. He gasped again and felt the other side with his back.

Another wall.

"Uh oh," Red whispered.

"Dead end . . ." Vio sighed.

"Well crap," Green rubbed his temples.

"Now what do we do?" Vio groaned.

"I don't –" Green was cut off when Red gasped. "Red?"

"Guys . . ." Red gulped. "The walls . . .they . . .they are closing in!"

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to see Shadow?" Vaati asked in surprise.<p>

"Oh, for the love of the goddesses, just take me to him!" Blue snapped.

"Hey now," Vaati snarled. "You shut your trap. I thought you wanted to escape, and here you are, asking for Shadow?"

"Yes, here I am, asking for Shadow," Blue growled. "Now would you just take me to him already?"

Vaati was silent for a moment, until he replied, his anger rising. "Fine. I don't know what you're planning, but it had better be good, you brat."

By this time, Blue was fuming. "What did you just call me?"

"I just called you a bra-"

"Hey now," A familiar voice spoke up. "Shut up and let him talk."

Blue and Vaati snapped their heads forward, to find Shadow with his arms crossed, leaning casually on the wall.

"But before that, we should probably get out of this tunnel," Shadow laughed. "The walls are closing in, and you're little friends are stuck at a dead end. They have no chance!" Blue and Vaati looked at each other in slight surprise. Vaati was wearing a worried frown, while Blue's lips were turning upwards into a smirk.

"Alright," Blue laughed. "Let's get out of here, then."

Shadow laughed aloud and snapped his fingers, making him and Blue instantly teleport to Shadow's room. But, they also left Vaati in the closing tunnel.

"So?" Shadow asked, laying on his back in his large bed, putting his hands behind his head. "What did you want to see me for?"

Blue looked at him and smirked, sitting on one of Shadow's large chairs. "I want to join you."

Shadow smirked. "Just as I thought,"

Blue looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Shadow smirked. "So you want to join the Dark Side, eh?" Blue nodded. "Well then, the Dark Side you'll get. And, hey, what the heck. Who needs that purple-headed freak being king? How about just you and me, being king of the Dark Realm, together?"

Blue smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Shadow grinned evilly. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Green's eyes widened as he look from wall to wall. Sure enough, the space in between the two walls was becoming smaller and smaller. Green was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Vio's shout.<p>

"Well don't just stand here! Run!"

Green and Red immediately took orders and ran full speed the opposite way. Green was practically jumping, and Red was scurrying across the floor as fast as possible.

"Guys!" Red panted. "Do . . .are you sure we're going to make it?"

"Might as well try!" Green shouted back in worry.

Red was silent, save for his constant panting, until he finally replied. "I guess you're – AAH!"

Green skidded to a stop and looked behind him, to see a square of the floor missing. "Red! Vio!" Green gasped as he got to his knees beside the square and looked down.

"Green!" Red cried. Vio groaned, as Red had lost hold of him when he fell, and he landed harshly on the ground.

"The walls aren't closing in down here!" Red cried as he ran to assist Vio.

"They aren't?" Green shouted in surprise. The walls where Green was were getting closer and closer to him by the second . . . Without a second thought, Green jumped in the hole and plummeted downwards, only to land painfully on Red.

"Oof!" Red grunted as he was landed on by his counterpart.

"Oops! Sorry, Red," Green gasped as he scurried off of his friend and helped him to get on his knees.

"It's . . .It's ok," Red gasped as he got to his knees again. The three Links gasped when they heard a large crash. They each looked at the roof, and noticed with growing fear that the walls on the upper part had finally met.

"Well," Vio sighed. "There's no turning back now."

"No, I guess not," Red whimpered.

"We had better get moving," Green instructed. "You never know what crazy things could happen in this place."

Red and Vio nodded.

"And don't worry, Red," Green sighed. "I'll carry Vio." Vio sighed, and Red nodded quietly.

Red stood up and gasped, gripping his shoulder painfully.

"Red? Are you alright?" Green asked his Red clone.

Red nodded. "Y . . .yes . . .I'm fine . . ."

Green looked at Red for a moment more, before kneeling beside Vio and picking him up, bridle style.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the things these Link's get into, huh?<strong>

**Oh, and at the part where Shadow says "Who needs that purple-headed freak being king?" Shadow has purple hair, too. Oh he he!**

**He's also the king, too.**

**So he could be talking about himself 3**

**Whatever, he's not. He's talking about Vaati. GET IT RIGHT!**

**Okthxbai.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing

**MY CRAPPING GEE.**

**That took FOREVER! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL MEH!**

**And yet, the last one was the fastest update. Hm.**

**Today I also have a band concert! Yayz! Leaving in like . . . an hour or so.**

**AGAIN, GIANT SORRY'SSSSSSSSSSSSSS THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Green and Red had been walking for hours with no luck. Green's arms were getting sore from carrying Vio, but he forced himself on. But he did notice Red slowing down, and when he looked back to check on him he noticed Red was clutching his left arm, his head down. Green stopped walking.<p>

The stop of movement made Red glance up, to see Green looking right back down with concerned eyes.

"Red," Green sighed. "Are you ok?"

Red nodded. "Yes, Green. I'm . . . I'm fine." Green gently set Vio down and tapped Red's left arm. Red winced.

"Red . . ." Green sighed. "What happened?"

Red sighed. "It was only when you fell on me but . . . trust me, I'm-"

"No, you aren't," Green interrupted. "Something is wrong with your arm. Your left arm, at that. You'll never be able to fight like this . . ."

"I'll . . ." Red struggled for a reply. "I'll . . . use my right arm!"

"Red, come on," Green said, putting his hands on his hips. "You're left handed! There's no way you'll be able to accurately fight with your right arm."

"Maybe not accurately, but . . . at least I'll be of some help, right?"

"No, not really," Green looked back at Vio to see him lying there, slight concern in his eyes. Green turned to Red and continued. "You'll just get in the way if you can't fight."

Red sighed. "But saying I'm not fine won't heal me. What do we do?"

Green looked back at Vio expectantly. Vio sighed.

"Just . . . don't use it. Don't hold anything heavy, don't bump it, and try to keep as much weight off of it as possible," was Vio's reply. "There is not much else we can do for it now." Without warning, Vio placed his scarred hands on the ground and pushed himself up to his feet. He just barely made it without falling, but eventually got his balance back.

Green gasped. "Vio! What are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Green," Vio assured him. "I can tell you are getting tired, and I can walk by myself. Don't worry."

Green was about to reply, but he realised he had nothing else to say. "If you're sure."

Vio nodded. "Red, try to be careful with that arm. We need to find Blue and get out of here."

Red and Green nodded in agreement. Green began to walk forward, followed by Red, and then Vio.

* * *

><p>Vaati gasped. "Sh . . .Shadow! Get . . . get back here and get me out of here!"<p>

Vaati widened his eyes and immediately ran straight. He panted harshly and noticed he wasn't getting anywhere. Then, he suddenly remembered something.

Vaati's head snapped upwards.

There.

An old chunk of bricks had collapsed a few weeks ago. Vaati had climbed through it once, and it leads to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed the bricks on the side where the bricks had collapsed and climbed as fast as possible.

His eyes widened as he felt the other half of the wall touch his back. He quickly used the opposite wall to help him up, and finally got in the gap. Immediately after he got in, the walls crashed together and everything became pitch black. Vaati wasn't afraid, he was used to the pitch black. Instead, be began to crawl. Crawl as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Shadow lead Blue to his window sill. They both sat on the window casually and looked out into the gigantic drop downwards.<p>

"So," Shadow grinned. "What made you want to join the Dark Side?"

Blue smirked. "I just had this . . . I had this sudden feeling. All of my anger just snapped, and I just grew angry. Angry at everything the others made me do for them. But now . . . now I can do as I please! Destroy instead of protect!" Blue laughed as he crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

Shadow nodded, grinning widely. "I understand. It's happened to me before. Well, it's always the 'I wish you dead' way with Vaati. And today I got my wish! And I got an even better partner! One that actually looks like a male."

Blue laughed. "I don't think Vaati was ever king."

Shadow tilted his head. "What?"

"He was the queen!" Blue shouted out. Blue and Shadow began laughing aloud.

"Can you imagine his face if I told him that?" Shadow gasped out.

"Like this?"

Blue and Shadow snapped their heads inside the castle, and gasped when they saw Vaati.

"So, Blue. You become the new king and say I was queen? This won't end well for you. You betrayed your friends, what is wrong with you, you idiot?"

Shadow stood up. "Blue is not an idiot, you are."

"You are the idiot! You left me to die and possessed Blue with your magic!" Vaati snarled.

"What?" Blue asked, stepping up.

"N . . . nothing!" Shadow snapped. "I . . . I did no such thing! And of course I left you to die! Do you think that I ever liked you? In the slightest? No! I have always wanted you dead!" Black shadowy magic began to swirl around Shadow's clenched fist.

"The feelings mutual!" Vaati retorted angrily.

"Like I care!" Shadow snarled. And to Shadow's absolute surprise and anger, Vaati stepped up and slapped him.

A hard, stinging slap.

Shadow stayed still for a while, before shouting loudly.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Shadow lifted his hands and shouted, his magic flying out of his fists and colliding with the boy in purple.

* * *

><p><strong>*Does the Ooh Cat thing from the movie Puss in Boots*<strong>

**Welp, hope that made up for it. I just never had that sudden urge to write like I sometimes do, ya know?**

**Well, it just randomly started raining. Hard. So cya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Your True Self

**Yayz. That wasn't very quick but at least it wasn't very long :3**

**And it's SUMMER VACATION so I'll have more time to write! Woo hoo!**

**And in this story Blue is afraid of the dark. Keep that in mind.**

**And I wanna thank Green Swordsgirl for her review. It made me feel so spiecal! Thank you! X3**

* * *

><p>Green, Vio and Red had been slowly walking for hours. All of their legs were very sore, and they felt as if they were about to fall off.<p>

Right as Vio thought he was about to collapse, he heard a shout from Green.

"Guys!" Green cried. "I see the end of the tunnel!"

"What!" Red cried with relief.

Vio said nothing, he just stopped. Red and Green stopped as well when he did, and looked at him.

"Vio?" Red asked. "Are you –"

Red was cut off when Vio fell to the ground.

"Vio!" Green ran up to his friend and lifted him up. "Come on, let's find Blue so we can get to Princess Zelda . . ."

Red nodded silently, and the three ran towards the end of the tunnel.

"VAATI!"

Blue charged to Shadow, his sword in hand. He let out a battle cry and slashed at the un expecting Shadow. Shadow gasped and drew his sword, but only blocked a bit. Blue jumped out of the path of Shadow's sword, leaving a gash in Shadow's left shoulder.

Shadow cried out and grabbed his shoulder. He snapped his head towards Blue and snarled, charging without thinking.

Blue pulled out his shield and bashed the charging Shadow with it. Shadow gasped as the air was knocked straight out of him. Blue pushed him over with a strong force, putting one foot on Shadow's chest and kicking Shadow's sword out of reach. Blue pointed his sword at Shadow's neck.

"Give up," Blue panted. "You can't win."

Shadow stared up at Blue with a hard, fixed gaze. Blue stared right back. Blue was panting slightly, pain in his arm, but he didn't show it. Instead, he pressed his foot harder to Shadow's chest. Shadow's eyes widened, and started to close as he passed out. Blue gasped slightly, not expecting the shadow to faint. He kneeled beside him in wonder.

"What the . . ." Blue whispered to himself. How did that make him pass out? Blue quickly shrugged it off and looked to the side, only to see a fallen Vaati leaning against the wall. Blue's eyes widened as he ran up to him.

"Vaati –" Blue started.

"I'm fine," Vaati snapped. But then his eyes softened slightly. "But I guess I wouldn't be if you hadn't saved me. Welcome back."

Blue gave a slight smirk and nodded. "You can walk, right?"

Vaati gave Blue a look. "Even if I couldn't, I'd rather stay here for eternity then be carried by you."

Blue frowned. "Why?"

Vaati gave Blue another look.

Blue smirked. "Oh fine. Get up."

Right as Vaati was about to stand, Blue heard a loud, ear piercing scream.

"What the h –"

And then, he was tackled.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Blue roared.

"Oh, Blue! You're back! I can't believe you're back!"

Blue stopped struggling immediately and turned to see who he was tackled by.

"Red!" Blue laughed, giving the smaller Link a rough pat on the head. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I just . . . I can't believe you're back!" Red squealed, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Blue smirked and looked up, seeing the other two Links looking down at him, smiling.

Blue grinned as wide as he possibly could.

He playfully pushed Red off of him and laughed, tackling all of them into a doggy pile.

"Gaah! Blue!" Vio cried. Blue laughed, ignoring him, knowing he wasn't in real pain just by the laughter in his voice.

Everybody laughed, but were quickly interrupted when they heard a groan.

Everybody turned their heads towards the source, and gasped when they saw Shadow sitting up. But they did nothing.

Shadow looked behind them and his eyes widened. "What . . . what happened?"

Blue slowly stood up. "What do you mean 'what happened?'" Blue asked slowly.

Shadow looked down at his hand and his eyes widened.

"What?" Green asked wearily.

"I . . . remember everything now . . ." Shadow whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Blue snapped. Blue gasped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Red. Blue sighed and looked back at Shadow.

"What do you remember?"

Shadow was silent for a while, before he looked up at the Links.

"I used to be . . . Your friend . . ."

All of them were silent.

"What?" Green asked in shock.

"I used to be your friend," Shadow looked up at them and stood up. "And I want to go back to that."

There was a long silence.

Shadow sighed. "I know you probably don't trust me anymore. That's ok. I'll just –"

"No," Vio cut him off. "I trust you."

All was silent again. Until Red spoke up.

"Yeah, me too!"

Green smiled. "Me three."

Everybody looked at Blue. Blue sighed and rubbed his head.

"Fine. Me four."

Shadow smiled.

"Thank you."

"But," Blue started. "Why do you remember this, and we don't?"

Shadow shrugged. "I have no idea. I just woke up and . . . and I remembered everything."

The Links looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well can you get us back, then?" Blue asked, eager to get home.

Shadow looked up at Blue and smirked.

"What do you think?"

"Don't ask me that if you can! Just get us BACK, I want to go home."

"You sound like a homesick kid."

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do –"

"Ok! Now you both sound like kids! Let's just go home," Green laughed.

Shadow shrugged with a smirk. "Alright. Any of you afraid of the dark?"

"Wha –"

And then everything went pitch black.

Everything was silent, until there was a loud roar from a hot-headed Link:

"SHADOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't keep Shadow being the bad guy. He's just too lovable.<strong>

**And he's the trickster he once was ;)**

**This isn't the last chaper. NU UH.**

**But I think there'll be only one chapter left.**

**STAY TOONED!**


	13. Chapter 13: Memory

**Ah. The last chapter. And it came in late.**

**Well, let me just say, I made up a LOT of things in this chapter about the Dark Mirror and the four sword. So, uh, yeah. Just let my imagination work people :U**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter. OH WELL, YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN LOZ FS!**

* * *

><p>"You can't be a hero if you're afraid of the dark."<p>

"Says who!?"

"Says me!"

"Why not? I'm perfectly capable of being a hero."

"Unless you're in a black out."

"You wouldn't need to save anyone in a black out!"

"What about Red?"

"What about him!"

"He –"

"Guys, enough!" Green groaned. Blue and Shadow had been arguing for the whole trip. Of course, after Blue chased Shadow around a large open field that Shadow teleported them into. Shadow didn't seem to mind, though. He was laughing the whole time.

"We just got back together," Red whined. "And we're about to see Princess Zelda! So let's keep the rest of the trip fight-free, ok? Please?"

Blue rolled his eyes, and Shadow smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's your hot-headed bull boy that's afraid of the dark."

"What did you just call me!"

"Guys!"

Blue groaned. "And I thought I was supposed to be reminded to _kill_ you."

Shadow grinned.

"How much longer? I'm dying," Blue complained.

"Good."

"Shut up, Shadow."

"It shouldn't be much longer," Green replied. "We've been walking for hours."

And all was silent.

Until Red started to hum.

"Red," Vio started. "What are you doing?"

"Humming!" Red replied cheerfully.

"Would you cut it out?" Blue groaned. "It's annoying."

"Oh . . . Sorry, Blue."

"Guys, look!" Green shouted cheerfully, pointing in front of him. "It's the castle!"

Everybody immediately looked forward.

"Finally!" Blue sighed loudly. "Well, let's get going!"

The four Links ran to the castle, Green being the one holding Vio.

* * *

><p>The Links walked up to the castle door, and of course, Harchier and Sivis were guarding it.<p>

"Ah, I see you've found your friend," Harchier stated with a smile. Red grinned happily.

"But who is that?" Sivis slowly stated, pointing to Shadow.

Harchier looked and gasped, holding his spear up to Shadow. "Shadow Link!"

Shadow held up his hands in defence. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt anybody. As surprising as that sounds."

"It's true!" Red chirped. "He's changed."

The guards looked at Shadow suspiciously, but finally let them enter.

"Fine, you may pass," Harchier nodded. "But we've got our eyes on you."

The Links nodded and went through the doors.

Blue sighed heavily.

"Stairs."

* * *

><p>Once the Links finally got up the stairs, they headed immediately to Zelda's room.<p>

There were of course, guards, who were very suspicious of Shadow, guarding Zelda's room.

"I will not let him enter," the guard said, pointing to Shadow.

"Please, trust us," Green pleaded.

"He is a danger to Princess Zelda. I will not let him pass."

"We are the Hero's!" Blue roared. "Do you think we'd let somebody get even this close to Zelda if they were a threat to her!?"

The guards thought for a moment, his face straight.

"Fine," He finally gave in, moving out of the way of Zelda's door. "You may enter. But if anything happens, none of you will be allowed to set foot on castle grounds again. Do you understand?"

The Links nodded and eagerly went inside Zelda's room.

She stood up when they walked in. "Link!" She walked up to them. When she saw Red, she sighed heavily with relief and pulled him into a hug. Red hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Red," Zelda sighed, pulling back from the hug. Red grinned. Red looked at the rest of the Links and froze in her tracks when she saw Shadow.

But she didn't do what the Links thought she was going to do.

"Do you remember?"

Shadow nodded. "Clear as day."

Zelda grinned. "Oh, this is good. This is wonderful!"

"Erm . . . Princess Zelda?" Blue asked. "Why weren't you, you know, afraid of him like everybody else?"

Zelda turned to face Blue, a smile planted on her face. "Because a long time ago, when you and Shadow were enemies, Shadow had captured me. He brought me to the Dark Realm, and you four went through a lot of quests to save me. And then you found the six maidens, and they brought you to the Dark Realm to save me. And well, you defeated Gufuu. Well, actually, Shadow did. He'd changed that day, and broke his only life source, the Dark Mirror, to defeat Gufuu. But since he lived off of it as well, he disappeared with Gufuu. And that made him lose his memory."

"So why did we lose our memories?" Green asked.

"That would be because after you turned into one, being it the first time you used the four sword, you lost your memory."

"Wait, wait, wait," Blue stepped up. "We turned back into one?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. To seal Gufuu in the four sword."

"But wouldn't he be out of the seal now?" Vio asked. "Since we pulled it out again?"

"Well, he should be, but he isn't. He was sealed into the four swords' pedestal instead."

The four Links nodded slowly.

"And now that Shadow has his memory back, I have enough power to make all of you have your memories!"

The Links tilted their heads but shrugged.

"I can't wait to have my memory back!" Red chirped.

Green grinned. "Neither can I."

"Me three," Vio nodded, smirking.

Blue sighed. "I guess I can't either."

Shadow grinned.

Zelda nodded. She put her hands together, closed her eyes, and started to mumble some words that were not audible to any of the Links. After a while of mumbling, a light ball was forming around her clasped hands. As her mumbling was getting louder, the light was getting larger. The Link noticed she was talking in Hylian, and the only Link who knew how to speak that was Vio.

Zelda's talking was getting very loud, and the light was getting very large. She closed her eyes tighter, and before the Links knew it she lifted her hands, her palms facing the Links, and the light went straight for them. The Links went wide eyes, and the light hit all of them.

Zelda's eyes were started to relax. When she saw normal light through her eye lids, the opened her eyes. The Links were standing there, looking around at the room.

"I . . ." Red started. "I . . . I remember everything!"

Green grinned. "Me too!"

"Me three," Vio grinned.

"Me four!" Blue roared happily.

Everybody grinned, and stared to laugh, but then Vio gasped and closed his eyes painfully.

Green gasped and looked down at Vio. "Oh, right! Princess Zelda, do you think you could treat Vio's wounds?"

Zelda nodded and took Vio from Greens hands. "Of course." Zelda walked into the clinic.

"Oh, geeze," Shadow groaned. "I can't believe I did that to Vio."

The Links turned to him. "Oh, it's not your fault Shadow," Red piped. "You thought we were enemies!"

Shadow shrugged. "I guess so . . ."

"Don't let it get you down," Green grinned. "Everybody remembers everything now, and it will never happen again."

Shadow looked up to Green and smirked. "Yeah, I guess so."

The Links grinned.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of waiting, Vio came out with bandages on his wounds. He could easily stand now.<p>

Shadow looked at Vio and rubbed the back of his neck. "And, ah, sorry, Vio, for doing that to you."

"Oh, don't even start with me," Vio smirked. "You and I both know it wasn't your fault. I appreciate the thought, though."

Shadow smirked. "Race you back home." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Hey, no fair!" Blue roared. Everybody laughed.

"See you later, Zelda!" Red chirped. Zelda smiled.

"See you later."

And the Links started to walk home, at peace once again.

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>The end :3<strong>

**I hope you liked the story! And I hope your forgive all of my lateness :I**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
